Small Paws Might Actions
by Angelbetu
Summary: "Never think someone weak from you" an old saying with a deep meaning within...My paws are small but my will is bigger than you...may be unimaginable by my masters too..."DUO STORY WITH A NEW GUEST"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all...remember me...Haan sahi Socha aap sbne Angelbetu is back with a random thought...**

 **Hope u all like it...**

 **Note: chapters will be small so that I can update it on time...nahi to mera break time KiT KAT break se bi Jada lamba hota...u all to knew na...;)**

 **Now without more Bak Bak let's move into the story...Thanku...**

Abhi Abhi...

Person really woke up in jerk listening the Loud shout of his name by his foolish buddy...he hurriedly run out of room but collides badly with his pal on room door...

Abhi look at his face nd saw no drop of saline or sweat so little relax himself while a beautiful smile crept on Daya's lips seeing his bro...he just hold his hand nd started dragging him toward his room with chalo jaldi Abhi muje tumhe Kuch dikana hai chalo na...

Abhi really in rash Teri na pooja krni pdegi muje itni jor se chilla rahe the sahab jese pata nahi Kon si afat ghr me aa gyi h...tu na...he totally stopped at his place nd also in his words as he was now inside Daya's room nd seeing two round shaped shining eyes staring back to him for which he has been dragged by his bro...

Daya lovingly pyara hai na...

Abhi in chewing tone aafat hi to ayi h...

Daya again bolo na Abhi taking two shiny eyed creature in his hands...kya naam rkken iska...

Abhi: Daya t...cut by Daya in mid kya baat kr rahe ho boss itna pyara naam h mera mai apna name puppy ko Kyu dun...looking at puppy aise to ye bi pyara hai pr mai jada pyara hum iska naam na kuch...now cut by Abhi tu thodi der k lie chup rahega...

Daya look him with shut mouth nd tell him by eye gesture to speak up...

Abhi in rash kahan se utha laya subh subh is musibat ko...

Daya totally defending his pyara puppy Deko Abhi kum se kum uske samne use aise na kaho na bichara udaas ho jaiga sochega kese log hn Kisi naye mehmaan ki Respec...but he stopped as Abhi left his room in complete rash mood and bang his room door...

Daya make a sad face but instantly changed his expression as the little fluffy creature was looking at him and he will also become sad as per Daya's thought so he told in a carefree tone to Puppy as tum chinta mut Kro ye mera boss h na aise hi h pehle gussa hota h fir maan jata h aur tum to kitne pyare ho boss jroor maan jayega...(assuring tone)tum chinta mut Krna OK puppy... he said all while patting his head...while the little dog really move his tail to and fro in happiness of getting a golden hearted master and a kharoos master too...

 **Inside Abhi's room**

Pata nahi kahan se utha k leke aaya h ise...ye bewakoof...bewakoof nhi idiot h ye isko pata nahi h hum kitne busy rehte Hain humare paas kahan time h ye sab pets wagairh rkhne ka...mai rkhne hi nahi dunga ek baar meri Haan ho Gyi na to janab meri ek nahu sunenge...Haan abi jakr saaf saaf mana kr dunga ise...Haan ye hi theek rahega baat aage badhne hi nahi deni h maine...nahi to ye bhaloo is puppy ko jane nahi dega...

With all this thoughts the kharoos master leave his room and move toward Daya's room...but his pal was not in his room and the little puppy was also absent from the screen...

Abhi: kahan gye ye dono...in smile lgta h Sahab khud hi use chodne gye hn...(doubtfully) pr aisa possible to nahi h ki janab khud hi itna Dimag chla len majra kya hai...he checked the whole house but there was no sign of Daya...

He thought to check the nearby park as it may be possible that Daya took the dog to that park...he come out of house but find something new as Daya's bike was missing from there small parking space...

Abhi: ye kahan chala gya bta k bi nhi gaya...in rash Kya PTA sahab ka muh phool gya ho huh Jaye to Jaye muje Kya huh...

(after about an hour)phone kr hi leta hu kahan nikl gya pta nhi ...but he dropped the idea hearing bullet sound...

He took sigh seeing the puppy still in Daya's hands who has brought a bean bag currently hanged on his both shoulders on chest side to put the little puppy inside it and had also purchased dog food,liver stick,a shiny red coloured eating utensil,a deep steel bowl for water and few rubber balls for him...

Abhi in teasing tone to sahab le aaye poora dog house mere ghr me...Daya look at him with an o shaped mouth are pehle Kyu nhi btaya house to laya hi nahi...pr puppy tum ek chote ghr me kese rahoge...usme to tume kaidi Jesa lgega na...nhi tum yahan hi rehna ek dun free Hoke...ok he told after patting his ears who was busy in biting that bean bag in order to come out of it...

Abhi can't help but a small smile replaced his angry face hearing this one line which came out from a pile of values which his bro owned in his big heart...

Dekh Daya tu smjh yaar muje pets se koi problem nhi h pr unhe buht care ki jrurt h or tu janta h na humara kaam, Abhi spoke softly after feeling love in Daya's tone for the little creature...

Haan Abhi mai janta hun pr yaar ye Kahn jayega tumhe pta h jab Maine ise God me Lia subh ye bilkul mere seene me simat gya Tha...ye ek German Shepherd Puppy h...Doc ne kaha ye puppies itni jaldi kisi se friendly nhi hote...pr jis trh se ye muj se attach hua us time...buht Dara hua ta Abhi...shyd ye bi Meri trh anath hoga...he said in low voice...

DAYAA(he stopped by a loud strict voice)...

Daya made a sorry face in return of which he got a warning face of his elder which is welcomed by his smaller one with a cute smile...

Abhi turned to move either shaking his head in no...heard a very cute nd pure plead as...Hum ise rkh Len na Abhi...

Abhi turned either move forward nd took the little creature in his hand who was happy as he was now free from that irritating bean bag(wink) and said hmmmm h to pyara...chl rkh lete hn...

Daya's smile become more broad hearing this nd he pulled cheeks of his bro with Thanks Boss...u r the best...

 **THANKS FOR READING :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Really felt happy after seeing so many reviews...Thanks to all...keep giving ur love if u like it further too...**

 **Dada: ale dada nanhu betu beta ki aisi Kya majaal Jo apko competition de...KITKAT ki to baat hi alag h...aapko competition Dene k bare me nanhu betu beta soch bi kese skta h...and Dada this one is not solely on Duo having a pet...it's something different ;)...Thanks Dada**

 **Enjoy the next one :)**

 **HOME**

 **Next day Evening:**

Are Bhai Abhijeet ye mai Kya sun raha hu tumhare raaj me ek dog Aya h ghr me ...Bhai maan na pdega senior inspectors ki jaban ki bi koi guarantee nhi h aaj kl...

Abhi in warning tone: **Rahul** aag mut laga tu yahan baith k abi us bhaloo ne suna na to sau sawal Krega(imitating Daya) Kyu boss tumne aisa Kya kaha Tha...Kyu kaha ta kab kaha Tha...hmpf...

 ***[A/n: Rahul is a character taken from my story My stubborn brother...here Rahul is friend of Abhi nd Daya knew him because of Abhi...they are also good friends...profession vise he is a doctor]**

Are pr fir bi ye chamatkaar hua kese tum to pets se meelon door bhagte ho fir permission kese di...Kya chakkar chlaya Bhai us chalaak bujurg ne...

Jinki khud ki umr 200 saal ho unhe mere jese handsome ladke ko bujurg kehte hue dek kr muje buht afsos hota h ki is umr me aate aate dimag k sbi purje bekar ho chuke hn...came a taunting voice from the main door...

Rahul without turning back said dramatically tareef k lie shukriya janaab...

Daya shake his head with Hunh giving smiles on faces of his pals...

Abhi said smilingly wese Rahul aaj humare ghr ka Rasta kese bhool gye...na koi phn na (teasingly winked) telegram...majra Kya h Jo most busy doc ko humari yaad aa gyi...

Daya's face lighted up as he find support of his Abhi in his teasing/taunting session...

Rahul: are tumhe nahi Pata tumhare chalaak bujurg ne Hume khud bulaya Hai...Kya krta aana pada...

Abhi look at Daya in question while Daya tilting his head a bit giving positive nod to Abhi's questioning gaze...and speak up yr puppy ko dikhana Tha...

Are Rahul koi Vet thode na Hai aur phir kl tu lekr gya Tha use Vet k pas plus uski tabyt ko hua Kya h subh tk to theek ta jb humne use cretch me choda Tha...wondered Abhi

Daya: Haan Abhi wo theek h...looking at both the faces...ek min...

Rahul dramatically: ye Kya krwane Wala h mujse Jeet...

Abhi glare at him while he passed a sweet smile...

Here Daya back with the little creature holding him like a baby who was laying comfortably on his hands and slowly licking them...

Rahul in content smile pyara hai...naam Kya rkka...

Abhi: filhaal to kuch nhi sahab ko koi cool name mil hi nahi raha apne Jesa...

Daya: to aur Kya Mera puppy h aisa hi koi naam thode na rkh dunga...with this he sat down on sofa and show Rahul a burnt mark and two broken nails of his right front leg...ye deko Rahul kl jab doc k paas lekr gya Tha iske health check aur birthcard bnane k lie to usne ye dekha...spoke with some anger in his voice itni zor se press Kia is jakhm ko ki ye rone laga doc ne kaha 2 months ka h bhala kitna chota h abi aise koi krta h kya...tum isko theek kr do Rahul...

Rahul asked for a magnifying glass and Abhi now sat on the centre table and started caressing hairs of little creature after seeing a big wound of burn in this small age and two abruptly broked nails giving pain inside both three human hearts...

Rahul carefully touched his leg but the puppy immediately back off either take a small jump from sofa and hide himself in Abhi's hands who held him instantly and carefully...

Daya: are ye to dr gaya...(eyeing Rahul)dekha kitne khaufnaak ho tum Mera sher Jesa puppy bi dr gaya tumse...

Rahul just move his head in disappointment as iska kuch nhi ho skta...he said to Abhi while spreading his hands in front of him in order to take him from Abhi with lao Mai is se pehle Dosti krun uske baad hi ye muje apni chot dikayega...patting his head Hai na sheru...

Daya eyes got enlightened hearing this unique name and he chuckles with pyara naam h...Kyu Abhi...

Abhi: Haan wakai...

Meanwhile Rahul took the little fluffy ball in his hands and started caressing his hairs either rubbing his wound with soft hands which seems to be liked by Sheru and he begin to move his tail to and fro accepting the whole adore...

Daya: zabardast maan gye apko ...

Rahul passed a winning smile followed by a proud comment aise hi muje infant specialist nahi bulate mere hospital me...looking at the dumb creature lovingly ye bi to bacchon ki trh hote hn...

After lying the baby dog on sofa he started checking his front leg/hand and said accidental nhi lgta dekho na nishan kitne gehre Hain or isne apne saliva se heal bi kr Lia h ise uske bawjood bi nishan kitna deep h jese kisi lohe ki salakh,iron rod se jalaya gya ho or wo bi der tk iske peron me lgta h kisi ne jaan boojh kr...he stopped on Abhi's signal who felt a sensational pain in his hand which is under tight grip of his pal whose face is red in anger and eyes are filled with tears...

Abhi put his hand on his buddy's hand who came out of his trance feeling his strength around his fist and hurriedly move inside his room as he was feeling awkward being emotional in front of Rahul...

Rahul: na jaane Kya Kya bhara h iske Ander

Abhi: Sach Rahul kabi kabi sochta hu ki aisa kuch krun ki Daya un sari dukh bhari yadon ko ek jhatke me bhool Jaye pr wo kbi apne orphanage k dino ko mujse share hi nhi krta ek kaanch ki diwar si h jo usne mere or apni us jindagi k beech bna rkki h...aur shyd yahi uski sbse badi taakat h...

Their talks get interrupted by small crying bark of the baby dog who has sucked his nose in Rahul's bag pocket and now applying his all might either taking support of his both front legs...both Rahul and Abhi smiled and Rahul took him out of the bag and rub his cheeks on his hairs...

Daya too back from his room after composing himself well and asked from Rahul theek ho jaiga na ye wound...

Rahul: Daya pkka nhi keh skta pr mai ek gel lekr aunga kl...Mera ek dost h wo vet h us se salah kr k lekr ata hu kuch hud tk heal ho jaiga Baki nails to khud hi theek ho jayenge iski growth k sath...patting his shoulder ok chlaak bujurg...

Daya made a face but then smiles and duo bid bye to their sweet friend...

 **THANKS FOR READING :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all for your precious feedbacks giving immense happiness in this little betu's heart...**

 **Welcome coolak dear to my review section...Thanks for your precious words...keep reviewing if you like further too...**

 **Sorry about not giving answer for Ajnabee Update in my previous chapter...really feeling bad because I was going to answer it but it slipped out of my mind while posting the chapter...**

 **Friends I am completing that story too and will update after it will be finished as I don't want to keep u all on wait once again...I am writing it slowly because now I am off track of that story and this ongoing story is completely clear in my mind...so first I want to complete this road map so that I can give something completely satisfactory to me and may be liked by u all too...Thanku so much...love u all...**

 **Enjoy Next chapter :)**

* * *

Daya took Sheru in his lap and put him inside that bean bag which Daya had kept on floor as till now no permanent bed is given to Sheru so currently this bean bag is giving him a soft bed space...

Here Abhi came inside the room and saw Daya rubbing his palm on the lil one's wound while simultaneously blowing air on it...

Abhi just took a sigh and put his hand on his shoulder...Daya saw him and stand in a head down mode...

Abhi without loosing a second hide him in a soothing hug and Daya too hugged him tightly to comfort himself in his saviour's hands...Abhi felt that his shoulder is getting wet so he departed Daya and rubbed his tears with bus chup ho ja ab to Sab theek h na tum us jindagi se buht aage aa chuke ho Daya un kadvi yadon ko buht peeche chod aye ho...hmmmm

Daya just nodded his head in yes and Abhi signalled him to smile in return of which he got a low scream...

Kya hua Daya asked Abhi...

Daya looked down and saw the little one is slowly slowly biting his leg fingers with is growing teeths...

Daya: Dekha Abhi jb ise kuch chiye hota h ye aise hi kaat ta h muje...in smile buht shaitan h...

Abhi: wo Sab to theek h pr is shaitan ko chiye Kya...

The little shaitan move toward his bean bag and took it inside his mouth and started shaking it vigorously...

Daya's jaws dropped down seeing this and Abhi burst into loud laugh seeing the haalat of the bean bag...

Daya look at Abhi in anger which shut the mouth of him and in irritation he move forward and tried to took that bag from Sheru's mouth...

Our Sheru is not so easy handling task...he took position of hunting over Daya and make a jump toward him standing full on his chest with that bean bag in his mouth...

Daya was amazed by his skills and try to catch him while Sheru is giving him a good defence...on the other hand Abhi's temper is now going up seeing the teared bean bag,its parts lying here and their on floor and beans out of the bean bag too spreading here and their on the floor...

Daya finally got succeed in taking the bean bag from Sheru who get tensed seeing his playing toy snatched from him so he again make a move and stand straight on Daya either his both the ears reached to the back side of his head and his tail was moving to and fro giving image of his enjoyment level in this game...

Abhi in rash: Daya lekr jaa is stuntman (Daya smiles on this) ko bahr dekh jara room ki Kya halat kr di h...ek tu kum ta Jo ise bi le aaya dekh sofa bed sabke neeche ja re hn ye beans kese saaf hoga...feeling no response from latter's side made him more angry so he turned and saw his pal still engaged with the little one just give a hike to his temper...

He move forward with fast steps grab Sheru from his tummy which give a feel of swing to Sheru who was enjoying this fast ride either moving his front paws seemed to be swimming in air...

Abhi put him down tie his neck with his red strap and attached it to grill of Daya's rooms window so that he'll be still for some time at one place...and after getting done with it move inside the room where Daya was busy in collecting the beans...

Abhi too joined him with rash words aao aao Sab kachra failane wale mere ghr me hi aao mai hu to yahn jhadoo katka Wala Marta rahunga subh sham jhadoo is firak me ki kisi ek din poore din k lie Mera ghr saaf hoga pr nahi ye kese ho skta in mahashay k rehte on which Daya threw some beans on him in anger...on which Abhi said loudly kooda samatne k lie kaha h sahab ko bikherne k lie nahi...huh...to glt kya keh ra hu mai Sach hi h sahab ko Mirchi Kyu lg RI h...

Daya angrily Abhi tumhe nhi lg raha tum kuch jyada hi dant rahe ho...ye beans Maine to failaye nhi Ulta mai to rok hi raha tha...is Time help krte na Meri to nhi hota ye kachra tb to bade sahab aise dekh rahe te jese mai circus kr ta hu or Sheru dance huh...

Abhi just swallow hard and think to keep quiet as his bunny is right at his place today so he choose to keep his mouth shut...

After half an hour they succeed in their safai karo abhiyan and then the first priority of Daya is to free his Sheru who was having a peaceful sleep on floor...

...

...

..

 **DINNER TABLE**

Abhi: jaldi aa Daya Khana thnda ho raha Hai...Kya kr raha h tu store room me...yr 11 bje hn raat k kl beaureu nhi Jana h Kya...

Daya: boss ise kahan rkh du...

Abhi turned his full attention toward him as he thought the thing is something significant but it was an old basket and old quilt of Daya which he retarded in last winter and kept it as an emergency...

Abhi: Daya Kya h ye sb...(tiredly) Kya krna h tune ab is se...

Daya: Sheru ka bed bnana Hai...

Abhi: accha theek h Jo bi krna h khane k baad ja pehle ye milk or ye cerlac jakr Sheru ko khila phir aa kr kha tb tk mai Baki Khana fir se grm kr leta hu...

Daya nodded him and took the milk and cerlac to feed his Lil friend...

Daya rhyming:

Chl chl Sheru mere o Sheru mere

Khana kha le tu pet bhr k

Chl yr(showing cerlac) Khana kha

Band h Sab bzaar

Chl yr ye(showing milk) tu pee...

Little one becomes happy seeing his favorite milk so he drank it in one go and started showing so much nakhras in eating cerlac...Daya fill cerlac in dropper and took him to his mouth but he move his head to other side in refusal...

Daya smiled and tried once more, move to other side and again took the food filled dropper near his mouth but this time he got up and lie on other side with two legs on sides and mouth in between looking like a giant black frog...

Just then Daya heard an irritated voice yr Kya kr raha h doosri baar grm kia h Khana Kya kr raha h itni der see...

Daya tensed seeing his buddy in genuine anger boss yr Kya krun ye Sheru kha hi nahi raha...

Abhi rashly murmered ek kaam nhi hota is ladke se...he got up cover the food with lid/plates and move toward Daya...

Abhi took dropper and food bowl from Daya and made his way toward the little one who was lying stubbornly on other side...

After few minutes Daya become shocked seeing the scene in front of him...:)

 **THANKS FOR READING :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Friends this time I am late not due to any of my problems but the number of reviews...I waited for 5 days that may be I receive some more reviews but no...Agr aapko story psnd nhi aa Rahi h to negative points hi likiye pr at least review...**

 **Hope for some response!**

 **Enjoy Next**

Abhi just go to Sheru hold him in a strong grip and lay down his head in his lap and start feeding him cerlac with the help of the dropper while the latter was just enjoying him kharoos master's care without any interference...

Daya amazingly: ye training KB li tumne Abhi...

Abhijeet looked at him in anger while Daya really hide his smile and heard a taunting answer jb sahab apne dimag ko muft me Neelam kr rahe the...huh

Daya make a face and both eat their dinner after feeding the little one...

After eating the dinner Daya quickly got up collect all the utensils and started washing them while Abhi was just wondering( in mind) ise aaj Kya ho gya sau baar bolne pr uthne Wala aaj khud kaam kr raha Hai...kamaal h

Abhi started making their green tea till then Daya get free from his dish washing session so give Abhi a big smile which first confuse Abhi but then he understood and asked Kya krwana h tune ab mujse...dek 12 bjne ko aaye hn fir subh neend khulegi nhi sahb ki chl Jo krna h subh krna ab...

Daya sadly pr Bina bed k Sheru kese soyega...sath krenge to jaldi ho jaiga Abhi...Abhi turned his head in anger...while Daya in sweetest tone: Please boss!

Abhi just shaked his head and followed Daya

Daya happily started showing Abhi:

Ye dekho humare store room me rkkhi thi kaafi badi h na...mere pass to aisa kuch Tha nhi shyd tumare purane ghr se aayi hogi...Kyu Abhi...

Abhi:hmm ho skta h...tu ek kaam kr ise saaf kr le tb tk mai Teri quilt pr thodi si brushing kr deta hun...

Daya nodded and both back in few minutes after doing their respective tasks...Daya put that basket down while Abhi adjusted that quilt in that basket size giving a fluffy mattress to Sheru...while Daya bring a pillow cover having imprints of bones...telling happily to Abhi...dekho Maine ye bi dhoond nikala...socha Tha bean bag me lgaunga...

Abhi smiled on him and adjusted that pillow cover too on the quilt as bedsheet of Sheru's bed...

Daya: ho gya

Abhi: hmmmm ab so jaa...

Daya: Haan Sheru ko lekr to aaun...he went outside and back in a minute with Sheru in his hands and rhyming with

Sleep sleep sleep

Sheru sleep sleep

In ur bed bed bed

sleep sleep sleep!

Daya lay down Sheru in the basket who felt happy in his new bed and extend his all legs inside it...

Abhi patting his head khush h ye Daya...Hai na he looked at the latter's who was looking at him with silent face...

Abhi: Kya hua Daya...

Daya got up and sit on his bed with a grumpy face...

Abhi: are Kya hua Bhai ye achanak muh Kyu fool gya sahab ka...dekh Daya ab drama band jaldi bta or sone de muje...

Daya throw cushion on him Jao so jakr kumbkarn ki aulad...

Abhi: Abe hua Kya h pta to chle

Daya moved his face to other side...

Abhi made his way toward the bed and sat down and Daya instantly lie down in his lap and close his eyes with the same grumpy face...

Abhi Pat his head: hey bhagwan ab ye kya...(smirked tone)to sahab jealous ho re hn...

Daya: open his one eye and again close it and said with a shy smile bad bad mut kro or sulao muje kl beaureu bi Jana h...good night...

Abhi smiled and just weave in his head with his soft pores...

 **Morning**

Daya returning with an angry face holding Sheru in his hands...

Abhi was till then locking the residence...he turned and find Daya on driving wheel...

Abhi opened the side door and entered inside the qualis and as soon as he entered the car one fluffy ball jump from his small master's lap to his favourite biggy master's lap...

Abhi hold him carefully as he can fall down due to his turbo speed...

Abhi: cretch me chod k Kyu nhi Aya Daya...ye janab yahn (rubbing his back) Kya kr rahe hn...

Daya: tumhe pta h Abhi wahn cretch me kese rkhte hn Dogs ko...wo maar ra Tha yaar stick se Sheru se bi chote puppy ko...(determined) Mai nhi chod skta ise wahan...

Abhi put his hand on his bear's shoulder in order to calm him down...Days too inhale a deep breath...while chote miyan till then sleep on his favourite place...

Abhi was tensed about keeping Sheru in beureau but seeing Daya's anger he was silent...

Soon they reched beaureu and Abhi took the little one in his lap as he was in full jumping mode...

Abhi was in slight worry but seeing Daya he was little bit assured that he has some plan in his mind so he was somehow relaxed too...

Both entered inside the beaureu and the whole attention seeker was the small creature who is now at floor nd had started his small barks seeing new faces around him while side by side hiding himself behind Duos in fear...

Freddy smiles whole heartly and says in excited tone accha hua aap log le aye ise sir cases ki wajh se time hi nhi mil ra tha Sheru se Milne ka...offcourse all are aware about him due to Daya's continuous blabbering about him supported by Abhi too sometimes...

Daya smiled while all started trying to do friendship with smaller one who was now looking happy seeing so many caring pairs of hands trying to touch/Pat/weave him...

After some time ACP sir entered in beaureu while the little one was busy in playing ball given by Freddy to him...

All wished him and he shared a content smile seeing the little lion playing ball in whole beaureu without any fear of him...

Daya started: sir

Aa rahe Hain wo neeche hi hn informed ACP sir by nodding his head in yes...

Abhi was looking at both of them in confusion...he was about to ask but Daya speak in mid sir unhone Haan to keh di h na...

ACP sir glaring hard and looking at Abhi who was giving Maine Kya kiya look : Daya kitni baar smjhaya h itne utawle mut ho jaya kro...Daya down his head and Abhi passed a smirk smile replaced by shocking expressions seeing the person entering in the beaureu...

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all who reviewed means a lot to me...will try to make the length of Chapters little longer...Thanku all and yes story ki main theme abi aayi nhi h I felt this point worthy...I will try ki little longer chapters dekr Mai theme pr jaldi aa paun...but believe me this background is really necessary for the main theme... Thanku...**

 **Enjoy Next:)**

Abhi: Prateek sir aap...aap yahn...he happily shook hand with him...Daya too touched shake hand with him while ACP sir introduce him with team...

Ye Prateek ji hn...Police Dog Trainining Committee k chief...salon se is field me kaam kr rahe hn...(appreciating tone)he is the best among all...

Prateek ji too joined him while looking at Daya Abhi...in dono k shuruwati dinon me inhone buht parade krwayi meri us waqt to Mai khud Dogs ko lekr field me Jaya krta Tha...(dreamy tone) Kya din te wo bi...wese Daya tumne kafi acchi health maintain kr li h...

Daya understood his meaning and passed a shy smile...

Prateek ji too smiled seeing the same grin of him...

Are ACP sir humara wo mehman kahan h jis se Milne k lie muje bulaya gya h...

Abhi smilingly look at Freddy's desk but the little one was not there...

Are Freddy ye Sheru Kahn gya...tumare desk k pass hi to khel ra Tha na...

Freddy: Haan sir Tha to yahn hi Kahan chla gya...

All started searching him while ACP Sir took Prateek in his cabin...he was about to sit on his chair but to his surprise he found two small hands/legs peeping out under his table...he move little back smiled a bit...Daya Abhijeet...He called both of them

Abhi: yes sir

ACP sir:pointing on the spot yahn h

Duo firstly shocked but then smiled and Daya took Sheru out from his hiding place...

Prateek: o he is so handsome isn't it Praduman...he took him in his hands so delicately and Sheru also didn't protest as those hands really give a protective feeling to the little creature...

After half an hour of getting mix up with Sheru Prateek started his selection session...

He checked his leg bones/hand bones, his jumping length in the beaureu only and then he took Sheru with him alone after assuring Abhi Daya that their are few more tests that he can't took here and it's needed to take Sheru to the Dog Academy...

Daya slowly give a best of luck to him with a shake hand in response to which the little one move his tail to and fro and again stand on Daya full straight coming down in a second seeing fiery eyes of Abhi...he instantly took his ears back touching his back head bow down his face and move away from Abhi on which Duo smiled...

After Sheru's departure all again engage themselves to their regular work...

 **Police Dog Academy**

Prateek to his fellow members: Jayant and Kushal tum log Sheru ka test loge aur Jara dhyan se ye most younger member h humare current batch me...khas mehman bi h CID Mumbai ki trf se so be careful...

Kushal smiled and first took Sheru for his medical checkup...

Sheru was really scared from all the person surrounding him specially in absence of his masters so he was totally non-cooperative with the doctors team but as they knew all the tricks of their profession after 1 hour they suceeded in taking his medical tests...like any by birth disease/metabolism/patience level/body checkup...

 **Beaureu**

Daya was so much restless and Abhi was gazing toward wall clock in regular intervals...

All are noticing them well and also smiling silently at restlessness of their mentors on exam of their pet...

Daya quietly: Agr wo fail ho gya to tumhari naak kat jayegi boss...

Abhi in shock abe Meri akele kyun...

Daya: to Sheru to tumare hi bharose gya h...ki Abhi bhaiya Prateek sir k acche dost hn wo jroor use pass kra denge ab agr uska bharosa toota... dramatically bacche ka dil too jayega boss...

Abhi really grumbled hard and give a light slap on his head...

 **Here on the other side in evening:**

Kushal: sir reports to theek hn bus ye legs k pass ek wound h shyd bachpan ki chot h...nishan reh gya h jaate jaate jayega...but we can ignore this kyuki ye Ander ki side pr h asaani se visible nahin Hai...

Prateek correcting leg of the little one who was now in sleeping mode on sofa due to full day exercise of him...aur skill reports uska Kya result h...

Jayant: sir skill reports acche aye hn...means he is able to smell and identify things in just two three lessons...running capability acchi h... metabolism thoda weak h sir...lgta h by birth anaemic h ye...ya birth k 1-2 month me mother's feed nhi mil paya h Ise...in fact Khana bi accha nhi Mila h Ise...and one more issue sir...ye dog registered nhi Hai...humne iski birth date and time estimate kr k all over India k registered dogs ki list se check kia h us date ya us k as paas koi German Shepherd list me nhi h...aur Jo h unke Malik koi aur hn...

Prateek: hmmmm ok hum is dog ko police academy k name or register krwayenge abi ye 6 months ka nhi h so I think we can do it...legal owner me Daya aur Abhijeet ka naam ayega...well so iski reports and medical tests aage bhej do...jald se jald Sheru ki Dog Squad training start krni h...

Kushal in smile right sir...

Prateek taking Sheru with him who was yawning and moving with unsteady steps due to his sleep come on my boy move fast we have to go home now...and with this Prateek started running followed by the little hero in great speed...

Here in the beaureu two persons are really in tensed mode...

Abhi: yaar Daya itna preshan to Mai humare regular tests me bi nhi hua ye Prateek sir bi theek seekuch bta nhi rahe hn phone pr PTA nhi selection hua hoga ya nhi chote miyan ka...

Daya angrily wo Mera naam h Abhi...

Abhi: Abe tu...really felt helpless on his bear's innocence so just shake his head and choose to he silent...

Rest all the officers are too in dilemma that what will happen will Sheru succeed in clearing the test and if not then what will be the reaction of Duo...

Here ACP sir is in smiling mode watching Duo from his cabin's window and thinking in mind: aaj smjh aa raha hoga dono ko ki Mai Kyu itna preshan hota hu in dono k lie...and with a smirk smile he started doing his previous work...

The silent atmosphere disturbed with the sound of telephone ring...

Daya pick up the phone and...

Daya: kyaa...o my god aap aap ne Hume pehle Kyu inform nhi kia ..ok ok hum aate hn just hold on kisi ko kuch nhi hoga...

All gathered him seeing the tensed voice of Daya...Abhi barged with Kya hua Daya...

Daya: Abi time nhi h tum Chlo Freddy tum bi Chlo extra guns bi rk lo...(to Abhi)... raste me btata hu...ACP sir too joined him without any query...

In car Abhi asked again:

Daya: Abhi Andehri k police station me kuch gang k logon ne firing start kr di h...unke boss ko wahan k constable lockup me rkhne k lie le ja rahe te...unke control system kl se khrb hn control room se contact nhi kr paa rahe...waha k head constable ko goli lagi h shyd...usne kuch smjh na aane pr Hume cl kia unki help k lie koi nhi h wahan pr...aur weapon room ko Gang k logo ne lock kr dia h...

Acp sir: accha kia Hume cl kia andheri police station pass h yahn se gadi bhagao Daya...

 **Beaureu**

The whole shoot out news in now on every news channel...All the team members are tensed in Beaureu...

Pankaj: shyd yahin se cl aya Daya sir ko...

Purvi: hmmm muje bi yahi lgta h...(angrily)in criminals ne Hume hi majboor bna dia h apne samne...

Beaureu door opened nd the little creature was back with Prateek...

Rajat: are aiye sir...Daya Abhijeet sir ABI abi nikl gye wo shootout

Prateek: Haan Abhijeet ka message mila muje...accha ye lo Sheru ki sabi test reports...he is selected for the final round...

All smiled

Prateek added: prso ek final test h uske baad hum ise iski squad belt de denge...ok I have to leave u all please and he hand to over Sheru to Rajat who was not in a mood to protest as he was really tired he easily made his way toward Freddy's desk and sleep at his previous place...

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all who reviewed...**

 **Enjoy next :)**

 **8:00PM**

All the officers of beaureu are glued with television while Purvi was giving food to Sheru containing milk and bread pieces purchased by peon from nearby shop...

Rajat: Pata nhi Kya chl raha h wahan...koi cl bi to attend nhi kr raha oopr se ye media wale unke lie aur problem create KR rahe honge...in logon ko smjh me nahi ata matter kitna sensitive h bus paper me chaapne k lie kuch na kuch chiye...

All of a sudden Sheru started barking loudly...

Purvi handling him with Kya hua Sheru...but what can he tell so he keep busy in barking loud while all others are confused about this sudden outburst without any _visible_ reason _..._

Within few minutes of it they heard some hustle bustle from the television screen...

Purvi: Kya hua ye achanak log idhr udhr Kyu bhag rahe hn...

Rajat: hmm samajh me nhi aa raha hai...and the scene on TV shifts to studio of the particular news channel where a well dresses girl started in a typical voice abi abi humare sootron se khabar mili h ki golibari(round firing) k dauran ek CID officer gambhir(serious) Roop se ghyl ho Gaye hn...aur unhe isi waqt treatment ki jrurt h pr firing k chalte unhe ye mauka nhi mil paa raha h...

Purvi eyes gone wide while Rajat immediately dial number of ACP sir who is not attending the call so he dialed Abhijeet's number and then Daya but the result was same...at last he dialed Freddy's number who too not attending the call...both of them are in extreme tention now...

Pankaj who had taken Sheru to interrogation room said in a hurry sir Kya ye Jo television pr bol rahe hn wo Sach h aisa bi to skta h koi attacker ghyl hua ho...aisi firing me media wale Kahan Ander gye honge...

Rajat wiping his sweat I hope aisa hi ho...Sheru Kahan (cut in mid by Pankaj)so gya h sir...pta Ni achanak Kya hua use...

Purvi: sir jaanwaron ko anhoni ka ehsaas pehle se ho jata h shyd islie hi...

Rajat look at her and again dialed Freddy's number in fear...

This time the call got attended in 4-5 bells...

Rajat: Freddy Kya hua h Kya chl raha h wahan...hum backup...

...Rajat...

He stopped hearing ACP sir on other side...sir Kya ho ra h sb log theek to hn na ye news me keh rahe Hein ki...

Acp sir speak in mid: Abhijeet ko goli lagi h Rajat...Daya lekr gya h use hospital Mai aur Freddy yahan sambhal rahe te aur backup force bi aa gyi ti humne call KR di thi...bus (sadly)Abhijeet

Added again to Rajat who was quiet after knowing the issue muje yahan time lgega abi tum aur Purvi city hospital pohnch jao (caringly) Daya akela h wahan aur baat Abhijeet ki h...Rajat nodded although not visible to Acp sir...Pankaj se kehna Sheru ko humare rest room me rkkhe...

Rajat: theek h sir

Acp sir: ok Rajat and the call cuts...

 **Here in hospital**

Daya was roaming in the corridor in tention his eye lashes are still wet and eyes are forming tears again and again thinking about any mishappening but his heart deny Everytime from any bad news and he rub his tears in rash on his thoughts...

 **Rahul sab the hoga na...weeping khoon buht beh gya h yaar...**

 **Rahul bucking up him: fikr mut kro(tensely) goli to abdomen me lagi h khoon bi kafi beh gya h...but he is strong Daya kuch nhi hoga ise don't worry...himmat rkko...and with this ward boys moved away the stretcher separating Abhi's hand from his buddy's hand grip who was not ready to leave him but on Rahul gaze he leave his hand...**

 **Firing spot:**

Acp sir was really in angry mood as his best officer is in the cobweb of death due to carelessness of the officers of police station...

To senior officer: Kya h ye sab inspector apke police booth ka connection damaged h control room se aur aap logon ko is baat ki bhanak hi nhi h...aap khud apne ko secure Ni KR skte to aam logo ko Kya vishwas dilayenge aap unki suraksha ka...

Inspector massaging his injured hand said that sir wo head constable Baldev usika kia hua h ye sab...control room ko wohi smbhalta ta usne khud control room k connections me chedkani ki...gang ko ammunition room k bare me inform kia yhan tk ki inke boss Ritwik k aane ka time adalat le Jane ka time sb kuch use hi leak kia ta...

Acp sir: to phir usne Hume phn Kyu kia...

Inspector: gang k logo ne kaam ho Jane pr firing ki pehli goli usi pr chlayi shyd islie...

Acp sir: hmmmmm theek h apne sabi control systems ko theek kraiye aur yaad rakhho hum logon k rakhshak hn apni suraksha hume khud hi krni h...

With this Acp sir and Freddy left for hospital in hurry after giving their statement and directions to police force...

...

...

...

 **Hospital**

Rajat and Purvi reached joined by Acp sir and Freddy in about half an hour...OT light was still on...all were tensed and Daya was silent...he was just reminding the scene when Abhi was shot by those goons...Abhi covered Daya and pushed him aside not noticed by anyone and the bullet targeted for Daya Pierce into his souls body who always prove himself shield of Daya, an iron shield...

OT light turned off and Doctor came out...

Acp Sir: kesa h Abhijeet doctor while Daya looked at him with question and fear in his eyes...

Rahul looked at him and his mind reminds...

 **Daya ki aankhein bi bolti hn Rahul...**

He smiled a bit getting the proof of Abhijeet's comment and said while placing hand on his shoulder...sab theek h Daya...to all wo khatre se bahar hai...

Daya took a deep breath and made his way straight to OT after having a glance of Rahul who permitted by tilting his head in yes...

Here on the other side Sheru was now really taking fuss without Daya Abhi...and creating difficulties for Pankaj to handle him who with Daya's permission took him to their home after taking keys from their neighbours...

He was really barking loud not cooperating and in anger displacing all the mats from their usual place which was really creating mess in Duo home...

In Hospital, Daya was sitting holding hand of his bro who was sleeping deeply unaware of the fact that his life was in risk few hours before...

Slowly slowly all his family members joined him in that white cubical enclosed area as his doctor friend informed them about his coming back to conscious stage in few minutes... which prove to be right as the sharpshine was coming back with little movement in his eyes and shiver in his fingers...Daya held his hand instantly while Abhi smiled sweetly after seeing his bro with so much tention on his gloomy face and get a grumpy face with angry murmers of his bear in return which make Abhi's smile more broad while all the team members witnessed there eye talks in soothing smile...

...

...

...

 **Duo Home**

Poor Pankaj was really struggling with the little creature who was now in anger as after checking rooms of both his masters he was unable to find them...he even checked kitchen and store room but he was not able to meet with them making him more angry and violent...he runs so fast that Pankaj was unable to grab him in order to tie him in rope but poor Pankaj was not so smart as our little creature who always managed to escape from his hands and now enjoying this pakda pakdi so making a position of hunt on Pankaj after keeping one of his frontal leg forward and one little backward from the first one while back legs fully ready to attack jump on Pankaj to provoke him to catch and easily escape away when he try to catch him...

Finally Pankaj decided something and sit on the dining chair while start searching something on Google which really bored the little creature who sat down after trying two or three attempts to provoke Pankaj...

Pankaj smiled internally but he was really happy after playing with this small German Shepard so he started searching on him where he found so many articles on their species/ mood/likes/ dislikes really enjoyed by Pankaj...He was telling the little creature about him in great excitement and he felt that the little one was also curious as he was looking at him with open ears and alert eyes...in this searching process one unusual link attracted him and he come to know about something shocking...

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviews friends really happy seeing so many reviews thanks a lot...keep supporting...:)**

 **Enjoy Next :)**

* * *

Pankaj really cursed society surviving around us as they really have no humanity in their hearts...

With slow steps he came near Sheru who was looking at him with innocent brown eyes and shuttering eye lids which showed him that he was really tired after that long pakda pakdi session and now is in sleeping mode...

Pankaj for the first time observes his brown hairs which are in different shades like any professional painter has painted different shades of brown in one drawing...after that he smiled on his own thought and said in mind that yes God is the one who painted so many creatures with his own hands giving different colors of life in them which make every creature, from an ant to a rhino, unique...

Tention mut lo pyare Sheru tum humare pass bilkul safe ho tumhare sath hum aisa kuch nhi hone denge Jesa kuch hum jese insano ne tumhare jese dogs k sath kia...we are to friends na...and he took his hand forward in order to shake hand with him but our little one turned his face to other side...giving a cute smile on Pankaj's face...

HOSPITAL

Irritated voice of Abhi: sir Mai theek hun smjhaiye na aap ise Mai bilkul theek hu to Mai Kyu rahun hospital me...

Daya: Haan sir ye janab sb jante hn apne bare me Jo keh rahe Hein wo to wo inki mehmaan nawazi krne k lie keh rahein hn na...(strictly) suna nahi abi tumne Kya kaha Tha Rahul ne...stressing tum abi weak ho aur kum se kum subh tk tumhe yahan rehna h...

Abhi murmers: Rahul ko to Mai dek lunga...buht jaban chlne lgti h uski sir aur is khadoos mote k samne...hunh

All of a sudden his mind remind something: Daya

Daya look at him in question...

Abhi: Sheru Kahan h

Daya: Haan Mai btana hi bhool gya Pankaj k sath ghr bhej dia Maine use...

Abhi nodded in yes and added ek baar call krke pata to KR le kahin wo Pankaj ko preshan hi KR de...

Daya teasingly to all: dekha aap logo ne Abhi ko kitni chinta h uski...humara to patta hi saaf ho raha hai...

Abhi really passed a deadly glare...

Daya: Haan Haan ab in badi ankhon se ghoor k bhasm KR doge mujhe jis se sukun se reh sako apne naye dost k sath...apna to koi chance hi nhi h...

Abhi again give same stern glare and a signal of Acp sir presence in the room which keep a shut on Daya's mouth...

Acp sir in smile: Abhijeet deko ek din rest krne se kuch nhi hota phir subh tk ki hi to baat h...fir hospital ka ye room itna bi bura nhi h...aur phir Daya bi to h yahan...khyl rkkega tumara

Daya passed a proud look on which a sweet smile crept on every face and angry expressions on Abhijeet face...

Abhi: theek h sir...

Acp sir: good accha hum log chlte hn...(placing hand on his shoulder)... u take care ok...

Abhi: ok sir good night...

All left after wishing Abhi for good health...and Abhi lied down after all left with totally off mood on this hospital stay...

Daya look at him on Abhi closed his eyes in displease...Daya smilingly dialed Pankaj's number who picked the call in two to three bells...

Daya: Pankaj sab theek h na wahan pr...Jada preshan to nhi kr raha Sheru...

In return he heard panting voice of Pankaj nhi sir sab theek h Sheru to buht seeda saada bhola bhala pet h...(crying tone)aap chinta mut kriye sir...

Daya: Kya baat h Pankaj tum itna loud breathe Kyu kr rahe ho Kya problem h...

Pankaj: are sir ye kutta h ya shaitan ka Nana bhaga bhaga k Mera 5-6 kg weight aaj hi Kim KR dia hoga...poori jgh aap logo ko dhoond raha hai...thodi der shant ta dobara ise apki yaad aa gyi h...sir Abhijeet sir theek hn na...

Daya in laugh on halat of Pankaj on which Abhi asked what happened from eyes and tell him to put the phone on speaker: haan wo theek h hosh me hai ab...

Pankaj: to sir aap aa jaiye or smbhaliye ise poore ghr ko godam bana dia h isne...

Abhi: Kya baat KR rahe ho Pankaj(glaring at Daya) Kya kia isne mere ghr ko...

Pankaj caringly Abhijeet sir aap theek Hain...

Abhi: Haan Mai theek hu tum chinta mut kro Pankaj(stressed) HUM abi aate hn...

Daya glared at him getting same but more fiery from other side...

He felt no other option in front of his extra conscious safai pasand bro so he move out of room stamping his feet hardly on floor...

Here Abhijeet belled Ward boy to help him for changing his clothes as he knew about his unhealed stitches so he want to take care of them too...

Daya back with angry Rahul who barged on Abhi the next second he reached inside his room...where Abhi was ready to depart...

Rahul teasingly lo Daya discharge papers ki Kya jrurt h yahan to bhai Saab pehle se hi saje sawre baithe hn...

Abhi: dek Rahul

Rahul angrily tu dek...and their non stoppable fight started witnessed by poor Daya who was unable to decide whose side he need to take as both are asking in mid haina Daya/kyu Daya/Tu bata Daya...and he was looking at them like how me?

After so much shor gul and halla gulla Abhi win the battle and Rahul hand over discharge papers to him in total off mood...

They reached home in about 30 minutes in total silence as Daya was angry on Abhijeet on his stupid act and Abhi was really annoyed with Rahul and Daya who are treating him like a school going kid as per his views Nd at the same time the halat of his sweet home as described by Pankaj on phone...

Abhi hurriedly opened the door stopped by Daya either he run around to held his Superman bro in his supportive shell...

Abhi smiled on this while Daya look away in anger...

Already 2-3 minutes had been passed since they ringed the bell but no one is answering creating difficulty for Abhi as his stiches are fresh and he was feeling pain in them...Daya noticed all well and dialed Pankaj's number who attended call in the second time...

Daya: Pankaj door kholo Abhi ko dard ho raha h...

Abhi look at him in anger while Daya passed teasing expression like(''Am I Wrong")...

Pankaj come outside in hurry, opened the door and said while giving way to Daya-Abhi ...sorry sir sorry wo Mai thodi saaf safai KR raha ta door bell pta nhi lagi...

Abhi really feel bad as Pankaj has to clear all the mess due to their little Chote miyan...

Abhi sorry face: sry yaar Pankaj humari wajh se tumhe...

Pankaj: no problem sir Maine Socha ki aap agr dekenge ghr ko aisa to Sheru PR buht nrj honge wo bichara to buht chota h na...kuch smjhta bi Kahn hn...use aap log nahi mile to ye sab...(in smile) abi so raha hai buht shaitani ki h na to Aram se so raha h ab...

Abhi smiled on him and Daya passed a proud look...with thanku so much Pankaj...

Pankaj: my pleasure sir...(slowly)kum se kum is bichare k sath to wo sab...

Daya: Kya sab Pankaj...

Pankaj: kuch nhi sir bus aise hi...aap kese hn Abhijeet sir...

Abhi/Daya: bilkul theek muje Kya hua h...

Abhi glared at him and Daya with smirk smile move inside to pico his Sheru who was waiting for both of them from a long time...

Sheru was really delighted seeing both his masters...he was jumping here and their ears are touching back side of his head and was making low voice showing the peak of his happiness...

But after seeing Abhi he neither jumped on him for which Daya was tensed but to his surprise Sheru behave very calmly with Abhi and just sit near his feets licking his legs and crying slowly with voice...

Pankaj Lovingly dekha sir ise pata chl gya ki aapko chot lagi h...

Abhi was really amazed as this feeling was something else...he always get care from humans...he was well aware from that feeling but this is the purest form of love/bond/attachment which he was seeing...A dumb creature who was stranger to him a week before is now weeping on his small pain...this is the pure blessing which is seeming to be showered by his mother in the form of Sheru...

Tears form in his eyes while Daya sit near Sheru to calm him down looking at Abhi who was just smiling at them while slowly rubbing his ankle on Sheru's head...

He said while cleaning his tears ek emotional fool tu kum ta Jo is emotional atayachar ko bi le aya...thrice of them smiled and Sheru move his tail to and fro like understood everything...

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy to have so many number of reviews...**

 **Thanks to all of you...keep reviewing ...welcome back Squirrel and Artanish:)))**

 **Enjoy Next :)**

* * *

Pankaj left after telling Duo about Sheru's selection and the final round going to be held on day after tomorrow...

Duo were very happy seeing the results and Daya literally hugged the sleepy bear sleeping in his bed as they were seeing the full detailed skill reports and results in night time while having green tea...

The little champ really come in shock feeling cuddle of his fluffy master while Abhi really scolded Daya for disturbing his sleep with his stupid acts and Daya shown tease tongue out in return...

Finally the day comes for which whole CID team was waiting...the final round day...Sheru and other new comer dogs were given initial training for the final round from which two dogs were to be selected for squad belt while the others will have to appear again in the exam...

Abhi was given a special seat on which he can lie down comfortably and watch the whole while Daya was till now bucking up Sheru who was acting like a deaf and was busy in chewing his favourite Chicken Liver stick while Daya was really tensed on this bindass dog who was not seeming an inch worried for his test...or actually he was not aware of what's coming in his way...

Daya again tried but Sheru took his ears back till his head and stand on Daya urging him to take him in ride...

Daya irritated with his carefree attitude and took him in lap giving joy to the small champ...

Daya came out of the training camp as the test is going to start in few minutes...

Daya sit beside Abhi with angry murmers fail hoga ye namoona...

Abhi angrily sahab ko bta dun ki wo buht smart h (stressing) namoona nhi aur second wo pass hoga...(question)Kyu hone laga wo fail...

Daya: are sahab ko koi tention hi nhi h ki unka itna bada test h Mai smjha raha hu to bi khane ne lage hue hn janab ab btao Kya kahu Mai aur...

Their talks stopped with loud clapping sound of the owners of dogs sitting around as all the dogs are taken out now by one Trainor for every dog holding the dog in a chain...and they all are sitting with down face or closed face but the one little champ was sitting in full happiness seeing his dear masters with his tongue out and charm on face...

Daya to Abhi: dekha Dekho jara bakiyon ki shaklein aur apne laadle ko deko aise khush ho raha hai jese khane me ise Maine flavoured milk dia h...tensed pata nahi Kya hoga

Abhi: Daya tu bekar hi preshan ho raha hai...chl baith Aram se cheer kr use...

And the competition started with so many stunts done by dogs as their are few those dogs too who are failing in their previous attempts and are reappearing in it...

CID team feeling really good and amazed seeing all of them performing really well...and finally the 5th number was called in the battle field who was none other than our little champ...

He slowly took steps toward the iron stand from where he have to perform the given task...he jump and stand over the iron stand while our Duo really prayed in heart for the success of their little champ...

The first task was to run and complete the 400m long track in 60 seconds...

Officer Jayant was his guide in the whole training process...he removed chain from Sheru's neck and with the whistle sound Jayant with an special action ordered him to run who started running at the very first sign of his Trainor ...all the eyes are glued on him and the timer running...his intensity was marvellous he was running with full confidence and with the next whistle sound the run was over...

Little one has completed the track in 47 seconds and stopped at the exact point where it was required to be...

All really clapped hard for him... Abhi was very happy and cheering him with full excitement while Daya was just looking at little one with amazement and love...while pure happiness for his bro who was acting like a kid...

He was selected in the top 5 now next is the race among the top 5 dogs who have completed the whole in minimum time where Sheru was at the second number...he was looking very delighted and was again and again standing up and down seeing Abhi as Abhi was standing and clapping for him so he is able to see him clearly...

All the five dogs put their paws behind accept our little champ who put his front paw across the line on which all smiled while Jayant come toward him and correct his position saying something to him in slow voice understand by the little one only who took his ears back in delight...

Abhi irritated: kis baat se mza aa raha h ise itna hr baat pr kaan peeche ho jate hn janab k...ye nhi ki chup chap race pr dhyn den...

Daya: Kya Abhi kr to raha h bichara ab khush bi na ho...

Acp sir interrupted tum dono commentary bnd kroge ya nhi...looking here and their aas paas aur bi log hn...sb to chup hn na...

Abhi gulped down whereas Daya made his face straight like an accha baccha...

Race starts with whistle sound and all the dogs started running...the most blessed quality of a German Shepherd having a royal running style like a tiger or a lion...no other dog breed is blessed with this style...all were running really fast but the little one was going good and was shuffling between first and second position with every passing second...

All were having smiles on their face seeing him doing so well...but all of a sudden a dog older then him one or two years may be hit with the little one who fall down badly on the ground...Daya Abhi stood up instantly from their places and Abhi shouted stop the race please! as now the big dogs were running over him due to their running speed but one by one all stopped and move toward him forgetting the race and started licking him/pampering him while the little one two stood up now but sit again may be due to extreme pain in his leg...seeing which one of the dog started licking his injured portion while he lie down comfortably due to pain...

Daya Abhi and all were now near them but no one was trying to touch them as the creatures are busy in their own world of care and love...

These little creatures really symbolised that how selfless they are...they just not want to be in a competition but a fair competition in which they are really passionate about their goal but caring for their fellow members...

Sheru got up after sometime ...Daya Abhi pampered him who took all the care with back ears and licking their feets...

Jayant checked him and announced him fit to again join the race...

Once more the race started but this time Sheru was not looking much involved he was running slowly may be he has some fear in his heart due to his previous fall...Jayant buck him up through some special whistle tones and Daya Abhi too cheered him going through which he managed to took third position in the race but he was not seeming happy with his performance...his head was down, his face was not such active as it was before, he was not looking much delighted now...

Jayant pat his back and rubbed his injured leg a bit in order to relax him as now comes the turn of toughest round where Dogs has to smell one thing and then have to find it out from the set up prepared in the ground in which the thing is hided after being smelled by the Dog...

First turn was given to Sheru as he was third in the race and jury has started the round from descending order...Sheru was taken inside a room and a small bag having some orange slices is smelled by Sheru...after being smelled by Sheru its contents they close Sheru in that room and pour the contents of that bag in another small bag then hide it in a pot from the several props set up by them from which Sheru has to find the thing in two minutes...

The door of the room is been opened and Sheru came out while Jayant with whistle sound signalled him to move...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanku for your immense support**

 **Want to say something with my dera guest**

 **Dear Guest please only review once...I am really happy seeing your support for me but mai smjh jaati hu ki review krne wala koi ek hi hai...buht sare guest nahi...hehehe...writer demands for review just to know about the positive/negatives in the story...not for the numbers...ok...**

 **thanku so much dear :)**

* * *

 **Dear Friends...really sorry for delay...**

 **I had started one more story that's why I am late...**

 **Sorry for that...**

* * *

 **Enjoy Next :))**

* * *

Sheru with slow steps move toward the set up with Jayant...Jayant took one orange slice near his nose and ordered him to smell...First 5 seconds Sheru not move an inch from his place tensed the CID team and specially the Duos...

Daya: Abhi ye to move hi nhi kr raha h 10 seconds already nikl Chuke hn...

Jayant ordered: smell Sheru smell...good boy (rubbing his chest)smell champ...

Sheru move forward two three steps and then move to a direction and started smelling comfort Duo but Abhi sensed the tensed shade on Jayant's face which assured him that Sheru is searching at the wrong place...

Tensed lines appears on Duos forehead...

Only 50 more seconds are remaining...

Sheru is still searching at the same spot nd now doing something with his paws in the wet soil...

20 seconds more...

20-19-18-17-15...

And all of a sudden a smile lit on Duo's lips as Sheru was searching at the wrong spot but was doing the right thing...he took out all the extra soil from the other side and then move to the exact point to only extract the orange bag in his jaws...and the task was completed 14 seconds before...

The whole ground was filled with applauses and cheers while our Sheru stand on two legs showing his happiness...

Results announced and Sheru was selected...he was given his squad belt as a new collar in his neck having symbol of Indian Dog Squad...

Duo really celebrated that day as Sheru was just like his masters... intelligent,smart,active and adorable...

Daya were passing and training of Sheru was going in speed...now he was really perfect in all the stunts taught to him...he has a fabulous smelling sense...due to which he is said as smell specialist in his camp...on the other side he was very gentle and kind toward his team other dogs and not the least he too have a phobia of girls similar to his masters...

One fine day, Daya Abhi coming back from beaureu after a hectic day...they directly move to home as the little one was already their waiting for them...

It's the joint contribution of whole CID team...Sheru was dropped at home by different CID members as per their convenience and time allocation...Duos are mostly busy and they really need to rush always in order to pick him from Campus so on great insist from their team members Duo let them pick Sheru on their convenience basis...

Duo reached home and saw lock outside their home...

Both looked each other in confusion...

Abhi: Pankaj pohncha nhi abi Sheru ko lekr...

Daya: Haan Boss 2 ghante ho gye hn...(taking out his cell) mai cl krta hu Pankaj ko...

They heard the ringing bell from their back...they turn and saw Pankaj coming back with Sheru in his lap who was their with closed eyes...Their eyes caught up a bandage on his front leg...

Duo in tention move toward them: ye Kya hua Pankaj asked Abhi while Daya meanwhile took him in his lap who started licking his hand...

Pankaj: sir wo Mai ise lekr aa raha ta...raaste me cab wale ka kisi se jhgda ho gya...baat maar peet tk Pohnch gyi to mai beech me gya pr jaldi me cab ka door khula reh gya or Sheru neeche aa gya ek bike se...he stopped with a lump in his throat...

Abhi put hand on his shoulder and thrice of them move inside home...

...

...

...

A person searching something on internet...his eyes were working in speed and mind was in confusion...

...

...

...

 **NEXT MORNING** :

Boss mai is haalat me ise kahi nhi jaane dunga ...tumne apni trh superhero smjh rkka h Kya ise...wese kum to ye bi nhi h...kabse keh raha hu ek jgh baith Jaye pr nhi poore ghr ka muayna(observe) krna h sahab ko...

Abhi: yaar tu baat smjhta h nahi...Mai keh raha hu ki wahan training centre me koi training nhi denge ise aaj or denge bi to ground level ki...acche se care krenge iski baat ho gyi h yaar Meri Jayant se...

Daya: to hum kyu nhi care kr skte iski...Kya humse acchi care krenge wo...

Abhi angrily: Daya tu...Jo jee me aaye kr and he went away from their...

Daya: Haan to krunga wohi...tum hr baat apni chlate ho...

Abhi again come out and said in rash sahab ko koi kaam to krna h nahi na beaureu Jana h na kuch aur...ghr me baithna h na jo care kr lenge janab chote miyan ki...

Daya make a face like big balloon and come to Sheru in order to change his collar murmuring as nahi rukne dega ye tumara bada Bhai tumhe ghr pr Kya krun Superman Jo thehra huh...he come with Sheru's squad collar seeing which Sheru become happy as he was really feeling bored on home seeing his masters fighting like anything...

In happiness he started licking Daya's feet making his eyes big big and tail to and fro...

Daya smiled bilkul Abhi ka chamcha h ye...and in smile he changed his collar...

Duo took Sheru to training campus...handover him to Jayant and request him to take care of their little fluffy ball...while Daya was still in no mood to leave Sheru their but in front his boss he can't do anything so left for beaureu with heavy heart either patting in Sheru's hairs who accepted it with ears back to his head...

...

...

Here in beaureu Pankaj was sitting alone lost in thoughts,jerked with a touch on his shoulder...

Pankaj trying to smile: good morning sir

Daya: Pankaj itni jaldi beaureu...hum to Sheru ko drop krne aaye te to jaldi aa gye tum it subh subh or kin khyalon me doobe hue te...

Pankaj: sir(pause) (closed his eyes and with a sigh start) muje aap dono se baat krni h kuch important...Sheru k baare me...

Abhi: Kya baat h Pankaj kuch preshan lg rahe ho Kya baat h btao...

Pankaj: sir muje ek baat pta chli h or muje lgta h ki ye baat kahin na kahin Sheru se bi Judi Hui h...

Daya: Pankaj saaf saaf btao Kya baat h...

Pankaj: ok sir

He inserted a pen drive in laptop and Duo stand around him after glancing at each other but both faces have confusion only so they choose to look at the laptop...

Pankaj: sir aapko yaad Hai jab ek baar Abhijeet sir ko goli lagi thi aur aap dono hospital me the mai ghr pr Sheru k sath ta...

Abhi and Daya both agreed

Pankaj continued: us din uske sth khelte khelte Maine aise hi uske baare me jaan ne k lie Google pr search Kia ta usi dauran ye news mere samne pehli baar aayi thi...he press enter on a PDF file and one article opened in front of duo in which four German Shepard dogs are found dead with their skin torn out from their body...their bare bodies are having several burnt marks giving colour of hatred for the culprit in all the three pair of eyes...

Daya controlling: pr is se Sheru ka kya connection h Pankaj...

Pankaj: connection h sir...kl raat jab Mai Sheru ko Vet k pass lekr gya tb Meri nzr uske aage k right leg pr padi...jispe dobara chot lagne ki wajh se ek purani chot ka nishan ubhr kr bahr aa gya ta...

Sir (directly) Kya aap logo ne uske right leg pr burnt mark deka h Jo buht gehra h...

Daya Abhi both nodded in affirmation...

Pankaj opened a JPEG file and shown them news paper cuttings which he took out after purchasing a Nagaland based Vernacular newspaper...ye dekiye sir theek aise hi Nishan kuch dead dogs pr paaye hue German Shepherds or other breed of dogs Pr paaye gye hn...saath hi pichle do saalon me dogs ki chori hone k cases buht jada bd gye hn...street or pets dono...

Kuch dogs ko shyd maar nhi paaye ya wo bhag gye pr ye asani see logo ki nzr me aa gye kyuki sir Jo log bi ye sab kr rahe hn wo unki poori skin ko unki body se alg kr dete hn or bare body k sath jungle me chod dete hn yaa maar kr kahin phek dete hn...

DUO are really in shock phase seeing the similar sign on all dumb creatures as they had seen on their dear pet...

Sir ho na ho kahin na kahin kuch buht glt ho raha Hai in masoomon k saath...

Pankaj added: kuch pta chla nhi or ye bezubaan Kya apni huk ki ladai krte islie ye case aise hi Dab kr reh gya...(earnest tone)sir hum log kuch kr skte hn inke lie...

Duo are really in extreme pain seeing the dreadful conditions of the innocent souls surviving on the earth with pure hearts but the social animal of the earth do not let them live instead make their life like hell...they are feeling very much sad knowing that their dear pet had lived such a painful life once...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :) Next update will be soon published :) stay hooked...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Really sorry dear friends...I know buht late ho gya...**

 **Aap sab ko to pata hi hoga GST ka...and as I am a CA student na...GST ki wajh se busy thi...principal ne kaam kra kra k...uff...ye naadaan baccha...**

 **KHairr...ab to kafi fursat hai...and the story will be end in 4-5 chapters...so you people will get quick updates now...its betu promise...**

 **Thanks for the reviews and yes a duo treat is waiting for u all...those who want some Duo scenes...**

 **Guest: dear guest I think in this story I had shown very less Duo scene as my main focus was Sheru...I dont understand about which scene you are talking about...anyways apologise from my side if you felt so and dear I can't give any commitment regarding MSB right now...**

* * *

 **Without more bak bak...enjoy the chappy...:)**

* * *

Duo took all the necessary stuff collected by Pankaj from him and discussed the same with their Acp sir...

Acp sir after hearing the whole matter, on his personal level talk to

higher officials of Nagpur and Uttar Pradesh where large number of dogs are found dead on a weekly basis...he request them to took action on it and send the full details of such cases to him after getting special orders from Delhi HQ...

Another day in the beaureu...Duo are sitting in Acp sir cabin and others were doing some important paper work...

Abhijeet started in serious tone sir kya humara Jana shi h glancing at Daya who was giving him a tough look...I mean wahan ki CID bi apna kaam kr rahi h aise me humara specially Jana...HQ permission degi is baat ki...

Acp sir thinking Abhijeet bat to shi h pr humare Jane me koi harz to nhi h...kaam to hum bi krenge hi...aur agr wahan shi tarah se kaam hota to ye sab ab tk nhi chl raha hota...

Daya: exactly sir yahi mai bi keh raha hu kabse Abhijeet ko pr...giving disappointed look to Abhijeet who passed tough gesture in return...Daya jerked his head and added in some hesitation sir muje lgta hai but changed after feeling a strict glare on himself...(pressing teeths) hume lgta hai Hume Sheru ko bi sath le chlna chiye...

Acp felt some ice between duo so smiled secretly and said is baare me tum uske training centre me baat kro ki wo tyaar h humare sath Jane k lie kyuki jis wajh se tum dono use wahan le Jana chahte ho uske lie use apni training me itna perfect hona jroori h...

Duo really praise their head who always provide a straight and apt suggestion to them and is well aware about their mental appraoch...

Duo left the cabin after satisfying ACP sir regarding their confirmation with the training centre...

Post two days of continuous discussion of ACP sir with HQ regarding the case and with their permission HQ allowed a team of three officers to handle the case...

...

...

On the other side Duo visit to the training centre and Abhi himself test some of the skills of Sheru...

Jayant: Abhijeet sir wese to Sheru tyyar h pr iski training Hui jroor h pr abi extreme level ki training Baki h...he will help u out pr ek trained dog bn ne me abi kafi kasar baki h...

Abhi: theek h to fr aap ise kuch din hostel me hi...Daya cut in mid: koi ni Jayant we will handle him...aur (friendly way) Jayant apki chuttiyan kitni Baki hn abi yahan se...

Jayant(confused): jeee

Abhi really want to punch his bear whose mind really run fast in some khurafarti ideas...

Daya put hand on his shoulder and took him aside after winking Abhi who was pressing his teeths...

Abhi to his little pal who was looking back at him...chal Sheru ye mota tere instructor ko sath lie bina nhi aayega...

Sheru stand on Abhi showing his happiness and licked his cheeks as now he had gained this much height...Abhi smiled in pleasure and make him again sit on ground as his leg is still hurt...

...

...

Beaureu

ACP sir: Daya Abhijeet aur Vivek tum teen log jaoge...HQ ne sirf 15 days ka time dia h...sari investigations 15 din me hi complete krni h...

Thrice of them nodded their heads in yes...

ACP sir asking: Sheru k training centre me baat ho gyi tum logon ki...permission le li...

Abhi chewing tone: Haan sir permission le li gyi...

Daya passed him a tough look on which Acp sir understood about something arranged by Daya their also...

He wished best of luck to his officers and five of them left for Nagpur...

Yes five of them Duo Vivek Sheru and Jayant whose remaining leaves are used by our Duos for training their Sheru in this case...

All of them reached Nagpur and after leaving Jayant and Sheru in the cottage booked by HQ for them Duo and Vivek left to meet with Nagpur Crime branch officials who hand over them all the case files of this case with fake smiles and grumpy faces as they are feeling anger on them due to their interference in the case of their state...

At 2:00 PM they are back to their cottage...Abhi was in great anger while Daya was internally enjoying his rashness but not expressing anything noticed by Vivek too...

Abhi: ek se ek namoone hn wahan pe are hum koi zabardasti aaye hn...HQ ki permission se aaye hn hum...aur fir departments me to ye sab hota hi h...

Vivek: Haan sir unhone Hume koi bi info complete nhi di even investigation sites k baare me bi koi brief nhi Kia...

Daya back with three glasses of orange juice as Jayant is with Sheru in the outside lawn and he informed them that he is busy in training Sheru...

Daya offered first one to his boss who took it with the same angry face followed by a taunt bada khyl aa raha h chote sahab ko on which Daya backfired with haan wo to krna pdega na Bhai Vivek hum yahan naye naye aaye hn na aise shor sharabe ko sun kr padosi shikayetein lekr aa jayenge...

Abhi banged the empty glass on table and moved inside in rash...

Vivek: sir apne unhe or nrz kr dia...

Daya was also feeling bad as he felt that his bro was having headache that's why he give cold orange juice to his bro but now he had made him more angry which will only increase his headache...

Daya left his half emptied glass on table and move toward his buddy's room...when Abhi saw him threw a pillow on him caught by Daya in smile...

Abhi was about to leave home stopped by Daya with:(holding his hand) boss boss...and he make him sit on bed,coming to the back side of the bed and put his head on head rest pressing with soft hands totally relaxed his buddy who close his eyes without any further argument...

Daya smiled and keep pressing his head while his mind move toward the flashback when this ice has been started freezing between duo...

 **Dekho boss Maine keh dia Matlab keh dia ye case hum hi deal krenge...wahan kisi ko kuch krna hota to ab tk kr dete na pr nhi sab chup baith kr tamasha hi to dekh rahe the tabse...**

 **Abhi softly Teri baat sahi h Daya pr tu baat smjh na aise emotional hokr decision Lena shi nhi h...him aise kisi bi department k kaam me dakhal nhi de skte...**

 **Daya with in somewhat high pitch: Mai emotional hun na to rehne do muje wohi...tumhe nhi bura lag raha un bezubaan janwaron ko kitni vehshiyat se mara h...mehsoos nhi ho raha tumhe...**

 **Abhi still maintaining his tone soft trying once: mere bhai tu...**

 **Daya: no Abhijeet muje (stressing) emotionally blackmail mut kro...and he left the place while the injured lion was now really in anger on his small one so he too left for his room with so many angry murmurs as batameezi aa gyi sahab ko buht...jab deko Dimag asman pr rehte hn...(imitating Daya) emotionally blackmail mut kro...dramebaaz kahin ka...**

 **...**

 **...**

Daya sighed and remind another incident after they got permission...

 **...**

 **...**

 **Abhi: ye kya jabaradasti hai Daya...tum Jayant kop force kr rahe ho...**

 **Daya: Abhi ye humare case k lie jroori hai...Sheru ko le jane ka motive sirf itna nahi h ki hume uske jariye un logon ko pakadna hai...pr uski khud ki suraksha bi hai...tumhara faisla tha Sheru ko le jana maine maana...to ab tum bi maano meri baat...**

 **Abhi in low tone: sari baatein aaj kl tumhari hi to maan raha hun**

 **Daya looked at him and he felt himself in a bulk of shame as his boss is feeling so because of his rash attitude which was unusual to Daya's regular behaviour but he can't help out on the same as he was feeling himself in extreme anger after seeing the facts told to them by Pankaj...**

 **...**

 **...**

Daya's realising his buddy in deep sleep make him lie down in a comfortable posture hold his hand...buht batameezi kr di na yaar...sorry boss...aaj se nhi hoga...gives a sleepy smile on Abhi's face delighted Daya...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**The lazy late writer back with a new worst update in hope of receiving no reviews this time so that I can stop this story with my full heart...**

 **Please friends just for once peep in my review box and count the number of reviews...I am actually feeling ashamed for bothering all of you again and again with my updates...**

 **Sorry friends I am unable to post regularly and that too with long chapters with this much number of reviews...apologies for that...**

 **Thanks for viewing it...**

* * *

Abhi woke up in the evening and was feeling much fresh and energetic...he came out only to saw all in the sleeping mode including the little creature too...

He look at the wall clock which was striking as 7pm...

Abhi in mind: saare hi so rahe hn safar ki thakaan h na...pr ab to kaafi late ho gya hai...aisa krta hu khana bna leta hu tb tk uth ho jayenge nhi uthe to utha dunga... (deciding)Haan yahi shi h...

He go inside and back with a bag having some necessary grocery items which they bring with them as the cottage has kitchen with cooking facility but the items are no available their so they have brought one or two day backup with them with a thought of purchasing the rest from Nagpur only...

Abhi was busy in cooking when he felt someone was behind him...he turned and saw their champ sitting with open eyes and tongue out in front of him...

Abhi in smile: are tu uth gya...Kya hua bhook lgi h Kya...Sheru moved his tail to and fro and turned around...

Abhi look behind and saw Daya on the verge of falling from couch in sleep...Abhi hurriedly turned off the gas stove and run towards Daya and held him tightly while Daya too woke up with this sudden jerk and got disbalanced well handled by his bro...

Daya rubbing his eyes Kya hua Abhi...

Unknowingly a smile crept on the face of Abhijeet seeing the condition of his bro who was looking extra cute and innocent too...he started in teasing tone sahab sote hue high jump maar rahe the...(added in extra tease) kahin kisi mujrim ko pkdne k lie building se building to chalange nhi lga rahe the na...

Daya who till then washed his face and while wiping it with towel counter attacked as Haan to tum kyu jal rhe ho itna...(winking)mere tashan se...

Abhi move to Sheru while murmuring listened by Daya as Bada aya (imitating) mere tashan se...

All four persons sitting around a round table spreading map of Nagpur in front of them where Vivek was telling Duo about the name of different places where dead bodies of dogs are found in large numbers, giving the idea of different streets from where street dogs and pets too were kidnapped...Daya was marking each and every place in different color of markers to identify the classification easily...

Abhijeet was busy in searching old database so that they can gain some starting point as it's a fact that to begin anything first filter it's past...the first clue lie in the past only...

Jayant was too,busy in recalling his techniques to train a dog and side by side giving some commands to Sheru too who was listening all with full attention and open ears wearing his squad belt...

After few minutes Daya and Vivek were done with their work...

Daya taking attention of Abhi... Abhijeet...

Abhijeet turned toward him with Haan Daya ho gya Kya...

Daya: Haan Abhi... ye deko yahan pr hume wo sari places mark ki hn jahan jahan pr dogs ki bodies mili hn (showing with finger)ye red color me...ab ye orange color me wo sari places hn jahan se pet dogs ya street dogs k gayab hone ki report likhwayi gyi h...aur ye green me wo markings hn jahan pr in gangs k active hone ka shk hua police pr raid k time pr kuch hath Aya nhi...

Abhi thinking: hmmmm Daya ye red marks kisi ek hi area me nhi hn...I mean ki dogs ki bodies ko agr dispose off krna h to unhone hr baar alg jgh ko choose Kia h...

Daya: Haan Abhijeet kyuki agr hr baar ek hi jgh pr krte to shyd wo nzr me aa skte te...

Abhi rubbing his finger on his chin:(pointing to a place) ye deko Daya ye jgh turning toward his files and laptop...ye jgh in purane cases me bi common h...or ye jgh un sab Points k centre me aa rahi h jahan jahan pr bi dogs ki body dispose off ki gyi h...

Vivek(questions): sir Kya role Kya raha is jgh ka purane cases mein...

Abhi: pichli case files jab ye kaam buht Kum or chup chap hota h us waqt kyuki transport ki buht problems thin...ek state to other state hi saman Lana le Jana but mushkil ta fir countries ki to Khair baat hi nhi kr skte...us waqt poore Nagpur me sirf yhi ek aisa point Tha jahan se kayi gangs operate krte the cheezeim smuggle krne me...Maine isi hawale se soch kr other crime reports bi pdin h yahan ki usme bi is point ka accha khasa use dikayi dia h...police ki raids buht bd gyi this pr ye animal trafficking gang pkdi nhi gyi kyuki shyd ye log us waqt underground ho gye...

Daya: Haan or shyd active hone k baad inhone kaam wahin se shuru kia jahn pr band Kia ta pr Abhi yahn pr kaam agr ab hota bi hoga to buht Kum...kyuki ab to transport services buht develop ho chuki hn...

Vivek agreed with him and added: Haan sir aur is development ka ye criminals glt faida utha rahe hn...

Abhi: Vivek hr cheez ka agr kuch faida h to nuksaan sath lekr hi aata h...ab ye humara perspective h ki hum kis or jayen...Khair coming to the point mere according hume apne kaam ki shuruat (pointing on the Map) is jgh se krni chiye...Bheelwaadi se...

Daya and Vivek too agreed and Daya asked plan Kya h Abhi...

Abhijeet shocked but then jerked his head as he can't hide anything from his bro...

Abhi first asked to Jayant: Jayant Sheru ready h na...

Jayant: Haan Abhijeet(rubbing Sheru's head) pr buht khtra h is kaam me...

Abhi sadly jaanta hu...while Daya left the place immediately

Vivek: Kya kaam h sir...Sheru ko Kya krna Hai...

Abhi: Vivek hume Sheru ko us gang me plant krna h...

Vivek was shocked while Abhi just hugged his little pal in fear and the third pole of this was silently recollecting his strength to put life of his little buddy for sake...

Sheru just enjoyed love and care of his big boss and ready himself for his first mission :)

* * *

 **Thanks for reading...**


End file.
